


沦陷—娜俊篇（by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong
Relationships: 黄仁俊 - Relationship 罗渽民
Kudos: 20





	沦陷—娜俊篇（by KK)

1\. 娜俊

黄仁俊内心从未如此焦灼过，他目睹了现场，这些人肯定不会放过他，他要怎么才能逃出去。。里面太暗了，他不确定那人有没有看清他的脸，想起里面那个人棱角分明的轮廓和危险迥异的目光，黄仁俊拼命的压下砰砰乱跳的心脏，一定不能被抓到！

不知道拐了几个拐角，他随便跑进一间房，进去后才发现是一间酒吧表演人员化妆间。视线迅速的扫过一边的衣架，黄仁俊咬咬牙，拽过一件满是亮片的吊带裙迅速换上，又扯过一顶假发对着镜子迅速整理着。身为美术生的他对化妆虽说不精通 却也不算乱来，右手颤抖却坚定的为自己化了个浓妆，然后整理一番 确定已经看不出原本的样子时才平复了一下心跳，装作无事的开门走了出去

【仁俊呀，你可以的 只要走出去 只要走出去就结束了。。。】黄仁俊默默攥紧了拳头，一路上低垂着视线不着痕迹的辨别着方向，偶尔发现前方有穿着西装的人时便不动声色的转个方向。不是没想过回到钟辰乐的包间，但是想起白白嫩嫩不谙世事的奶团子，黄仁俊还是选择了自己解决

他一路谨慎的扶墙而走，在某一间房间前却被恍了一下，摔进了房间，反应过来后他迅速的关上房门，默默的打量起这间房。这明显是一个套房，而且桌上放着的电脑表明这是有人住的，黄仁俊大脑飞速旋转着，在留在原地和出门之间徘徊，视线扫到一处 黄仁俊顿了顿，不再考虑 疾步走向门口，他把耳朵凑到门板，确认门外没了其他声响后，悄悄按下门把手

门打开的瞬间，眼前被笼罩的黑暗让他摒住了呼吸，黄仁俊苍白着小脸抬起头，首先映入眼前是一具胸膛，深红色的西装 里面是白色的真丝衬衣，领口解开两颗纽扣 露出性感的锁骨，再往上 是淡粉色的嘴唇，墨色犹如琉璃一般的眼眸 以及一头粉色头发，黄仁俊一时间竟然看傻了，直到那人不悦的皱起眉头他才反应过来。只是 那一头粉发太招摇，以至于黄仁俊脑海中瞬间出现了一个名字 罗渽民。。。

他慌忙低下头向后倒退两步，罗渽民稍稍整理了一下衣服，抬手制止了身边两个保镖的脚步，弯腰凑近他 “等不及了？”出乎意料的，清亮的男低音带着不经意的温柔

“嗯？”黄仁俊不解的抬头，却看到对方眼睛里的戏谑和调笑，他一时顿住 不知该如何接话，对方 是不是认错人了？

“怎么？你不是jeno给我安排的惊喜？那你。。。在我房间。。做了什么？” 罗渽民最后的尾音上扬，带上了一丝冷意，黄仁俊吓的哆嗦了一下，嘴唇微颤 刚要开口 走廊里由远及近的脚步让他瞬间放弃的所有思考。

小小的拳头攥了攥 眼睛一闭，黄仁俊告诉自己 豁出去了，然后猛地上前一步抱住了眼前人的腰，整个人埋进他的胸膛 蹭了蹭，软糯无害的如同待宰的小兔子“人家。。等得有些无聊了 所以想出来看看的。。。”

被他抱住的人没有推开他 却也没有搭话，黄仁俊屏住呼吸，他看不到罗渽民此刻的表情也就无从思考，就在他打算再次用腻死人的声音开口时，男人低头凑近他的脖颈，呼吸打在耳边 细软的发丝扫过脸颊带来一丝痒意让他下意识缩了缩脖子 却是贴的更近

“那是我的错了，让小猫儿等急了，那我们就不要浪费时间了” 

黄仁俊被人横抱起来时下意识圈住了他的脖子，视线对上罗渽民幽深的目光，那一刻 他觉得自己像极了被对方锁定的猎物，他红了脸 又低头整个埋进男人胸膛，得到那人满意的轻笑，颤动的胸膛让黄仁俊心跳加快 咬紧了唇瓣

这TM要怎么收场？！！！

被人放到床上时，黄仁俊还未反应过来，直到被人勾起下巴，乌黑深邃的眼眸直直的望着自己“小猫儿想什么这么入神？这么不想放开我？”

黄仁俊这才慌忙松开手，迅速撑着床垫后退，他脑子一团乱，完全不知道自己此刻应该怎么办，对方却饶有兴趣的凑上来，微微的歪着头看向他，目光没有一丝猥亵之意 反倒是多了一副原本无聊至极之时却发现了好玩的事情探究

“你叫什么？”

“我。。。”黄仁俊紧咬着嘴唇不知道该如何开口，他不敢用自己的真声，一直压抑着嗓音，守在门外的保镖似是在跟什么人交谈，然后便是脚步声远离。他慌乱的视线对上眼前的人，在他不耐的直起身子想要离开时迅速的拉住他的手

“那个。。罗先生 您。。 不先去洗澡么？”黄仁俊想的很简单，他唯一能逃跑的机会 不过就是趁着男人洗澡的时候离开

罗渽民似笑非笑的看向他，嘴角的笑意让人无从琢磨 猜不出深意 “洗澡？好啊，一起吧~”

“嗯？不。。不不不不不用，我洗完了，啊~”罗渽民没有理会他的话，挽起袖口 轻松将人抱起踹开浴室门，一脚踏入浴缸里，黄仁俊鼓着腮帮子瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他，硬是一句也没讲出来

“还没告诉我，你叫什么？嗯？”罗渽民似是觉得他的表情很可爱，搭在他肩膀上的手抚摸着他的脖子，动作轻柔，黄仁俊往后缩了缩 避开他有意无意的挑逗，他现在随时都有曝光的危险，这碍事的裙子吸了水变得硬邦邦，不舒服的很，黄仁俊扭了扭身子，主动凑近了他

“罗先生。。。”黄仁俊用让自己反胃的甜腻声音开口，满意的看到男人垂下眼眸饶有兴趣的看向他，黄仁俊内心默默为自己打气 然后鼓起勇气，凑近他的脖颈 小口小口的轻舔他的喉结，然后满意的听到男人喉咙深处发出的一声闷哼。

从看到这头标志的粉发的那一刻开始，黄仁俊就已经知道这是一个他惹不起的人，可是此刻 他也顾不得了，他还不知道那个追杀自己的人是谁，但是最起码，他能确定的是 不是眼前的人 

黄仁俊迎着罗渽民的目光，用颤抖的小手附上他的胸膛，颤颤巍巍的帮他解开剩余的纽扣，罗渽民一动未动 配合着他的动作放松的半躺在浴缸，让人脱下沾湿的衬衣，露出结实的腹肌。黄仁俊红扑扑的脸蛋对着他 下巴贴着他的胸膛，圆溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨的紧张的看着他，然后 落在男人身后的手利落的将褪到手肘的衬衣灵活的打了个结缚在身后，确认他挣不开时 才慢慢直起了身子

“哦~原来是只会挠人的小野猫”罗渽民玩味的表情让黄仁俊不敢直视，对方眉头微挑，略带兴奋的眼神让黄仁俊皱了皱眉头，葱白的手指卡在他漂亮的脖颈

“我不想伤你，只得委屈罗先生你先在这里呆一会儿，我离开后会有你的人来帮你解开”

踏出浴缸的黄仁俊看了一眼已经贴到身上的裙子，低头咒骂一句 一把扯下湿了的假发 又脱下裙子，换上了一角原本是罗渽民的衣物。将脸上已经花了的妆容洗掉后转过身，罗渽民盯着他的眼眸渐渐变得深不可测，毫不掩饰的 带着侵略的眼眸直视他

“还是只会骗人的小狐狸哦~”

什么玩意儿，黄仁俊翻了个白眼懒得理他，他扒了扒头发，推开浴室门打算离开。只是刚踏出浴室就被敲响的房门惊得缩了回去，他迅速的单膝跪到罗渽民身边，眼神微凛 示意他开口，罗渽民好脾气的笑了笑，温温柔柔的开口“什么事？”

“先生，jeno先生的想见您。。。”

“哦？告诉他 我现在没空”罗渽民看了一眼眼前大气不敢喘的人，视线落在他细嫩的脖颈，不动声色的轻舔唇角“就说我忙完再找他”

“是”

黄仁俊这才松了口气，再次看向罗渽民时眼神中带上了些许感激，不管怎么说，最起码没把他供出去，黄仁俊不知道他隐瞒的理由，也不想知道，他张了张嘴 话到嘴边又咽了下去，只是对着罗渽民低声说了句谢谢

“喂，你做了什么，这么怕jeno？”罗渽民的兴趣已经完全被吊了起来，天知道他最近是多无聊，难得现在有了对他胃口的事情

黄仁俊摇摇头，“我不认识他” 他是真的不认识，刚刚的举动 也无非是心虚作祟 怕罗渽民呼救而已

黄仁俊撑着浴缸慢慢站起身子，手刚抚上门把就被门外踹门的声音吓到 下意识将门锁转了两圈锁上 然后一个跨步走到罗渽民身边。

罗渽民带着笑意的面容衬托得他整个人都明艳至极，这人也太好看了吧。。黄仁俊不自在的撇过头 充血的耳尖却是出卖了他，看到此 罗渽民笑容更盛

“李JENO你疯了？欲求不满找别人去”罗渽民光裸着上身背靠在浴缸，被束缚在身后的胳膊并未影响他的心情，修长的双腿随意的曲起，嘴角勾起惑人的笑容，黄仁俊神情紧张的看着他，生怕这人说错什么把人招进来，他不知道JENO是不是那个人，但是本能的 他觉得自己应该要远离

“我今天处理麻烦的时候，被一只小猫看到了”门外人高大的身影映在玻璃门上，黄仁俊蹲的有些麻的双腿在听到那句话时猛然抬手掐住罗渽民的脖子，拇指按压着大动脉，他不顾衣服被沾湿 跨入浴缸，姿势亲密的跨坐在他腰腹处，警告的眼神看向罗渽民，只是 微微颤抖的双手却暴露了主人此刻紧张的情绪

【原来是你啊】罗渽民无声的开口，略显慵懒的视线看向他，对于他的威胁也仅仅是眨了眨眼

“然后？你杀了他？”

“没，没逮住，呵 我倒要看看 他能跑到哪里去”门外的人不甚在意的用脚踹了踹门“罗渽民，滚出来” 黄仁俊摒住了呼吸手又紧了紧，视线一直紧紧盯着浴室门，没有注意到罗渽民渐渐变得危险的眼神

“你难道不知道坏人好事天打雷劈？滚，我完事了自然找你”

“呵 好啊，我也不耽误你，正好 我就在这里等你，看看你能撑多久”黄仁俊这些彻底惨白了脸蛋儿，他傻愣愣的看向罗渽民，对方回了他一个爱莫能助的表情。

黄仁俊扣在罗渽民脖颈的手不觉卸了力气，他这下是真的不知道怎么办了，外面那一尊大神竟然搬了把椅子坐下来守着，原来他们俩是这种关系？黄仁俊小虎牙磨了磨，觉得自己似乎发现了什么

现在这种情况他断然是出不去的，可是面对人称笑面阎罗的罗渽民。。。想到这里他猛地抬起头，只见罗渽民对着他扯出一抹富有深意的微笑，来不及思考是什么意思 后背一个大力冲击让他向前撞去，迎接他的 是罗渽民低头 带着湿意的吻

黄仁俊双手迷茫的搭在罗渽民的肩膀上，似乎完全没有意识到发生了什么，直到湿热的舌头舔过他的耳垂，他才反应过来，撑着他的肩膀想要躲开，可是对方却不给他这个机会，霸道的双唇再次吻过来，重重的吸吮着他的唇瓣，湿热划过嘴角 鼻尖蹭着黄仁俊的脖子，一个一个的吻落下来。

脖子是黄仁俊的禁区，他欲挥出的拳头瞬间卸了力，只能颤抖着身子 极力的想要躲开，可是罗渽民曲起的双腿紧紧得将他卡在自己身子中间，似是察觉到这点 罗渽民坏笑着轻咬那处，黄仁俊抖的更厉害了

“还不要告诉我你的名字么？那个人就在外面哦”罗渽民低哑的声音带着欲望，勾的仁俊的全身热血沸腾，身体的某处在极力的叫嚣着 

“不。。。唔嗯。。。。”罗渽民的唇已经缓缓下移落在了黄仁俊胸前更加敏感处，隔着衬衣的舔弄让黄仁俊扭着身子想要躲避，他努力的压制住欲呼出口的呻吟，断断续续的拼凑出自己的名字“仁俊。。。”

“哦~仁俊知道现在要做什么么？不能反抗哦 不然，我就放人进来了，虽然我也舍不得仁俊死掉呢”

“嗯。。不 够了。。。”罗渽民的手不知道什么时候已经挣脱开了束缚，熟练的解开了黄仁俊刚穿上的裤子，边脱边调笑到“我们仁俊身子小小的一只，穿这么大的衣服会难受的，还是脱掉要舒服一点对不对？”

黄仁俊慌乱的攥住他的手腕制止，另一只手再次袭上他的咽喉，微微用力的手在门外JENO的声音响起时愣住

“喂，罗渽民你到底搞什么？他妈的我要进来了”黄仁俊看着罗渽民半挑的眉毛，两人面对面僵持着，黄仁俊眼神凶狠 而罗渽民却是不慌不忙的抬眼看着他不语，直到他努努嘴吧刚想要开口说什么时，黄仁俊妥协的放松了肌肉 慢慢松开了手，罗渽民这才满意的将人扣住后脑勺拉过来 温柔的亲了亲他的眼睛【乖。。】

“我说了我现在有重要的事情要办，你无聊也去找个人打发时间，别来扰我好事”

“切，我还不知道你，怎么，这次又是去哪里骗来的小男孩？”

“啧，你管我，这次我是捡了一只小狐狸才对”

两个人不咸不淡的对着话，这边黄仁俊紧张的手脚都僵硬了，他忘不了JENO那双带着冷意的眼睛，那是让他打心底泛起的惧意。

黄仁俊昏昏沉沉的想着，直到臀缝间某处被人触碰才彻底回过神，他本能的弓起身子躲避，却是彻底把自己送入了虎口

罗渽民毫不留情的一只手揽过他的腰，另一只手则借着水流轻轻按压着穴口，直到那处变得松软 轻松深入一指。身后的异物感让黄仁俊皱着眉头想要挤出去，却只是徒增了罗渽民对那处的感叹。

事情在往不可控的方向发展，黄仁俊紧咬着嘴唇推拒着，罗渽民眯起眼睛盯了半晌 倏的低头舔弄他的乳尖，黄仁俊想要推开在自己胸膛作乱的粉色脑袋，但是手指伸入那柔软的发间却是用不上一点力气，反倒是更像自己在抓着他索要

轻轻的舔舐和轻咬让黄仁俊失了方向，只觉得一阵阵的热流向下腹涌去，他下意识攥紧了浴缸边沿，却不知道要如何才能减轻这种感觉，无力感让黄仁俊紧紧的抠住了罗渽民的肩膀

怀里人明明不甘却不得不承欢自己身下的表情取悦了罗渽民，敏锐的察觉到黄仁俊的焦躁不安，罗渽民一只手直接覆上了他的敏感，轻轻的抚弄着，小虎牙在即将咬上皮肉时被淹没在一个深吻中。

黄仁俊只觉得嘴唇被人重重啃咬，湿滑的舌尖在他口腔内逗弄着，黄仁俊没什么这方面经验，舌头抵着他想要推出去却是被人勾住一起缠绵，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下来，显得极为色情

初尝云雨的人根本受不住这样的撩拨，偏偏罗渽民还在他的鼻尖 耳畔 脖子 乳尖处一点点舔过，黄仁俊浑身染上潮红，张着嘴巴大口呼吸着。浴缸中的水早就变凉了，罗渽民渐渐加快的手上动作让他很快就全面溃败，白浊喷洒在罗渽民小腹处

高潮过后的人靠在浴缸边不断地喘息着，体内的火热被这一缸的凉水慢慢平息，罗渽民体贴的将水放掉 又换上了新的，被温暖覆盖的舒适让黄仁俊发出满足的叹息

看到黄仁俊神色放缓，罗渽民便也不再忍耐，轻轻掰开白嫩的双腿挤进去，将他的臀部抬高 就着温热的水流一鼓作气冲了进去

“啊！！”突入的痛让黄仁俊瞬间清醒，他尖叫一声便扭动着身子想要逃离，罗渽民倾身上前捂住他的嘴巴，嘴唇贴近耳廓“嘘。。乖一点，仁俊宝贝不想把他招进来吧~”

黄仁俊红着眼眶委屈的看向他，泪珠挂在眼角被人舔掉，他是真的痛，罗渽民将人揽进怀里轻声安慰着，性器被紧紧包裹住的滋味实在是太美妙了，他不停的亲吻着黄仁俊的敏感处，下身却是大力的冲撞，每一次的顶撞都让黄仁俊重重的撞上浴缸边缘

“不。。。不要。。。嗯。。。”疼痛让他眉头紧皱，罗渽民心疼的揽着人坐起身子，黄仁俊再次以跨坐的姿势趴在他身上，初次承受便被大力的贯穿，黄仁俊只觉得身体像是被撕成了两半，仅存的意识让他捂着嘴巴小声哭诉着，期望身上的男人能够收敛一点

“唔。。你轻一点 我好痛。。。”

罗渽民将他的眼泪一点点吻去，他也知道刚刚自己是完全被这具身子刺激的丧失了理智，他看着眼尾通红的小狐狸不清不楚的喊着轻一点，终是不忍心 稍稍放缓了速度，小狐狸的里面湿热紧致，他根本舍不得退出去，他努力的寻找着敏感点，直到撞击到某一处时发现小狐狸紧咬着嘴唇收紧后穴才后知后觉找到了那一处，罗渽民这才勾起嘴角凑上去交换了一个甜甜的吻

“宝贝儿，会让你舒服的”

后来的每一次都大力都撞到那处然后重重碾磨，黄仁俊原本捂住的呻吟再也无力隐藏，他已经忘记外面还有一个要抓自己的人，也忘记了自己原本应该压抑的欲望，这种带着痛苦又极致快感让他双手胡乱的挥动着想要将人推开，但是在抓住罗渽民的胳膊时又紧紧的攥着，手指在他的身上掐出一道道淤痕。

黄仁俊觉得此刻的自己像是溺水的人 紧紧攀附着罗渽民的胳膊 胡乱的晃动着腰肢乞求着救赎，浴缸里的水被两人的动作拍打着 顺带因着每次罗渽民的抽送而在结合处拂过，黄仁俊觉得自己真的要死了 爽死了

双腿不知道什么时候盘在了罗渽民腰间，身体的反应远比他的大脑要诚实一些，硬挺的性器蹭着罗渽民的小腹，他想要伸手抚慰却被罗渽民制止，不知道什么时候，原本束缚罗渽民的衬衣缠绕住了黄仁军的性器，布料的轻轻摩擦让黄仁俊呜呜呜的晃着脑袋，得不到抚慰的感觉让他内心猫抓一般难受，眼泪混合着水流滑落，黄仁俊觉得自己快疯了

门外不知道什么时候已经安静了，罗渽民头看着被欲望支配的小狐狸终是不忍心，解开束缚让黄仁俊痛痛快快的发泄出来，自己几个快速抽送也在他体内喷射，黄仁俊下意识抖了抖身子，罗渽民好心情的眯起眼睛凑过去，灵活的舌尖撬开唇瓣带来一片酥麻，黄仁俊靠在他的胸膛无意识的任人予取予求，他觉得眼前渐渐变得模糊，脑海中一片空白

直到那双手再次不安份的摸到他的身后，他才想到挣扎，无奈被人全数压下 逐渐加重的吻让他意识再次出走，呼吸也渐渐变得急促

“唔。。。不要了。。真的不要了。。。”

小狐狸的轻声细语并未让罗渽民收手，他已经很久没遇上这么和他胃口的身子了，不要个彻底怎么可能反正李帝努也已经离开，他起身用一条浴巾将人包裹抱出浴室

小狐狸羞涩迷离的眼神让他沦陷，软软糯糯的声音让他那一处涨的发疼，舌尖与舌尖纠缠发出啧啧水声，口水顺着唇角留下，黄仁俊双手陷进粉色头发内，紧紧抱着他的头颅，不知道是想推开更多一点 还是拉近更多一点

浴巾早就不知所踪，罗渽民大手抚摸着这具相对于他来说娇小的身子，终于再次进入那处温软，罗渽民满足的将人抱紧，狠狠的撞击着，柔嫩的内壁被摩擦 黄仁俊难耐的扭动着身子，以求可以舒服一些

“嗯。。。罗。。罗渽民。。。渽民。。。求求你慢一点。。。嗯。。。”

罗渽民每一次都顶到黄仁俊无力招架的敏感处，引的黄仁俊紧紧攀着他放声尖叫，“明明仁俊也很舒服啊，小骗子”

“不 不要了。。真的 放 放过我吧。。。”

“嗯，乖 这就放过你”话虽这么说，身下的动作却是丝毫没有停顿或者减慢的迹象，黄仁俊不知道这场性爱持续了多久，只知道 他真的快嗝屁了

罗渽民醒来时，怀里的小狐狸微红的眼眶和眼角的泪痕昭示着昨晚罗渽民的暴行，罗渽民看的入神 甚至萌生了将人圈养在身边的想法，最起码 在自己厌了之前，绝不会放他离开

翻身下床，他拉开衣柜随意拿出一件衣服换上，打开房门对着门外的保镖轻声嘱咐着“一会儿叫人准备点吃的上来，还有 看好他”

“是”


End file.
